Goodbye Until Tomorrow
by kinqslanding
Summary: Beca Mitchell's a struggling DJ trying to find her place in this world and Chloe Beale's a rising talented actress on the road to success. Over the five years, they build each other up but some things are just not meant to be. (last five years au)
1. still hurting

**author's note: **ok firstly i'm aware that there are currently two other last five years aus being written for bechloe but i've been wanting to write this for a while now. and secondly i'm also aware i have an unfinished multichapter fic (which i will work on like right now). and this will also be quite a long ride so buckle up and enjoy :-)

(this will go according to the same timeline as in the movie so there'll probably be around fourteen chapters. this will be in alternating point of views as far as possible as shown in the film adaptation)

* * *

_covered with scars i did nothing to earn_

_maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn_

_but that wouldn't change the fact_

_that wouldn't speed the time_

_once the foundation's cracked_

_and i'm_

_still hurting_

* * *

**Goodbye Until Tomorrow: Chapter One**

Beca frowned at the picture frames littered all across the fireplace. She took a shaky breath and her lips trembled. Removing one of the photos from its frame, she traced the redhead's face and then her own, her finger lingering on the bright smiles plastered on both their faces. She ran her fingertips over the glossy surface of the photo before sliding it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Beca's head turned slowly, her chest constricting tighter and tighter as seconds ticked by. She knew they hadn't been doing so well, but she never thought she'd get to see it fall apart like this. Perhaps just a week ago she'd thought that they would pull through this. A week ago she was sure that this would just be another small fight, and that nothing so trivial could break apart five years of built up love and adoration. But now she stood in the empty house, the hanging light swaying gently to the wind coming in through the open window. Beca looked over at the mantle again, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Polaroids hung from a white thin string, attached to the two ends of the fire place. She lifted each one, her lips curving upwards at the smiles and laughter depicted in the small white frames.

Pulling one off from the peg that held it to the string, Beca stroked the edges of the Polaroid and smiled at the memory attached to it. _26/05/12_ was scribbled on the white length at the bottom in cursive handwriting, a drawing of an ice cream cone and a tiny heart scrawled next to it. They had been at an ice cream parlour with their friends, she remembers, they were fighting over ice cream flavors when Chloe shoved a spoonful of chocolate chip mint into her mouth, and they heard the click of a camera accompanied by a blinding flash. Beca blinks down at the photo, smiling at the spoon sticking out from her mouth and Chloe's triumphant grin. She blew out a soft breath of air, pulling a few more Polaroids from their pegs and shuffling them absentmindedly in her hands.

If Beca closed her eyes and focused, she could still remember the time when both of them were one, when they were basically inseparable, when all that surrounded them was love and warmth and laughter. But she knows that they've gone too far off the tracks now, Beca eyes the pictures scattered all across the four walls of their small apartment, most were taken before things went downhill. Beca sucks in a deep breath when her gaze falls on their wedding photos, ten photos neatly forming a heart on the wall. She looks as the photos fill more of their white walls, from blushing and giggling teenagers until the photos start to decrease significantly, forced smiles and awkward postures were observed more frequently and Beca wishes she had the ability to turn back time.

The brunette padded over to her desk and traces the tiny drawings that littered the surface of her white table. Most of them were carefully drawn out hearts with _B + C_ written in cursive inside the hearts. Beca felt her throat tighten. She blinked at the remaining packed boxes lined up by the front door and picked up her pen, her thumb clicking a few times before she took in a breath. Should she be crying? Beca felt like it was appropriate to be crying, but she blinked and her eyes were dry. She thought back to those cheesy romance movies that Chloe loved, and laughed mirthlessly to herself, if this had been a scene from a movie, she'd be crying her lungs out right about now, a slow sad song would be playing as the scene pans and circles around her. But if this were a movie, it would never have ended this way, Beca would've stayed, and Chloe would've understood. The redhead would come back in time and she'd be able to stop Beca from leaving, but Beca knew her life was far from being perfect.

Beca propped herself up with her right hand and pressed the tip of the pen to the piece of paper in front of her. Millions of thoughts swam in her head and as she started the first word, she felt tears pooling up.

(So much for not crying.)

_Chloe,_

_I know this isn't the best way to begin, you've always liked me for my courage, the way I could do whatever I want without caring about others opinions, as you once told me. And I probably should tell this to you in person but I can't. I can't do this anymore, I can barely face you anymore. It's always about you. You're so self indulged that this relationship's been pushed to the least of your priorities. You never saw how far the crack had opened. You never saw how I had run out of rope._

_I know you'd have wanted us to keep trying, you'd want to hold onto this, but we're falling apart, and I've tried, I've tried so hard for you, you were the only thing that kept me grounded. The only reason why I push myself on everyday. But I could never rescue you, all I'm doing now is holding you back from what you really want. I'm sorry it has to end this way, but I can't keep this up anymore._

Beca pulled her keys out from her pocket and dropped them onto the desk, her fingers lingering too long on the matching key chains that Chloe had gotten for them.

_I took all that I need, the rest of the things are yours. Don't try to find me, keep living your life, fulfil your dreams. I'm sorry that we're at this stage now, I'm sorry I couldn't love you hard enough, I wasn't enough. But I truly did love you, and I hope you find happiness somewhere along the way._

Beca sucked in a strangled gasp and the first of her tears rolled down her cheek. She swiped it away quickly and shook her head minutely. Quickly ending the letter off with her name, she doesn't bother reading it over before she folds it three times. She writes Chloe's name on the blank space of the letter and places it next to her keys.

Walking over to the mantle again, Beca pulled off her wedding ring, her fingernail scraping gently on the engraved words. She pulled off her wedding band as well, setting both items down in front of the photos and stepping back. A loud honk interrupted her thoughts and pulled her out from her reverie.

"Beca?" Jesse shouted through the open front door. "You need any help?"

Beca shut her eyes and breathed. She's never been more thankful of Jesse, she used to think younger brothers were born to annoy the hell out of her but the way Jesse's been supporting her made her heart swell.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah no, give me a minute."

Beca grabbed her luggage and the last two small boxes on the floor. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tugged the luggage out of the front door, stumbling across the threshold with the boxes in her arms. She looked back once more and thought about how cliche this entire situation was. She half expected Chloe to come racing home, begging her to stay, but her life wasn't a movie, after all, and Chloe wasn't coming back.

"Chloe," Beca's breath wavers as she takes one final look around the apartment. She tries for a smile but her lips curves downwards. "Goodbye."


	2. shiksa goddess

_i've been waiting for someone_

_i've been praying for someone_

_i think that i could be in love with someone_

_like you_

* * *

**Goodbye Until Tomorrow: Chapter Two**

Chloe tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and averted her gaze from the short brunette sitting across the bar. When Stacie first invited the Bellas back for her housewarming, Chloe expected herself to finally get the chance to get together with her friends again, and she would, if she could just take her eyes off of the brunette.

The dark haired girl smirked in her direction and she just about melted into her seat. Chloe's mind short circuited when the girl made her way over to where she was seated, her hips swaying a little as a smug grin played on her lips.

_Oh no._

Chloe swore she could hear her mother's heart breaking all the way across New York. The redhead eyed the brunette's dark eyeliner and a smile stretched on her face. Her eyes ran over the girl's multiple piercings and she swallowed. Her mother would be hopping mad if she could witness this scene.

"See something you like?" The brunette spoke and Chloe clenched her jaw, eliciting a low chuckle from the girl. And _that_ chuckle almost sent Chloe's mind into overdrive.

"_God_—" erupted from Chloe's lips and she immediately shut them after letting out an embarrassed squeak.

"Nope, I'm Beca." The girl laughed, throwing her head back slightly, and Chloe could just about picture her mother's furious face. "But I don't mind God."

Chloe rolled her eyes but a small grin forming on her features betrayed her. She fixed her gaze on the tiny smile plastered on Beca's face and pushed herself off the bar stool, stepping forward to meet Beca halfway.

"So, Beca—" Chloe cocked her head to the side as she wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. A smirk stretched across Beca's features, prompting Chloe to unknowingly lick her lips again.

"Are you gonna tell me your name or are you just going to keep staring?" Beca poked Chloe's chest gently. "Because I don't mind either."

The redhead blinked and her shoulders heaved as she let out a few silent laughs. She bit down on her lower lip, as if contemplating her choices before she spoke. "I'm Chloe."

"Chloe." Beca grinned, clicking her tongue. She said it again, allowing the name of roll of the tip of her tongue. "Chloe." Beca's sultry voice sent jolts up Chloe's spine, her thoughts spiraled towards the more obscene end, she figured she owed her mother an apology, for even contemplating such thoughts. She wondered if she could get Beca to say her name like this again, under different circumstances, perhaps. Snapping out from her thoughts, she focused on Beca's smirk.

"I know it's boring but—" Chloe started.

"Hey no, I like it." Beca couldn't stop smiling. "Unlike Beca. Who names their kid Beca? Not even Rebecca, I'm just Beca." A small, almost unnoticeable pout formed on the brunette's face and Chloe poked at her cheek.

"I think it's cute." Chloe beamed. Beca scowled at the redhead.

"I'm cute?" The brunette challenged, her hands planting themselves on her hips.

"Well yeah you're not exactly a threat." Chloe pat the girl's head. Beca let out a noise of protest and puffed her chest out. "You don't intimidate me, Beca." Chloe laughed.

(That's a lie, she's never felt more intimidated.)

* * *

"So how did you know Stacie?" Chloe broke the silence first, her voice soft and quiet as she sipped the cheap beer from a red plastic cup.

"We were neighbors when we were younger, best friends and all that." Beca took a swig from her own cup. "You?"

"We were in the same acapella group." Chloe merely stated. Her answer triggered a loud laugh from the brunette next to her.

"You were in acapella?" Beca tried to stop herself from smiling too wide.

"Hey! Acapella is cool." Chloe defended, her eyebrows furrowing and scrunching up. Beca felt her heart thump against her ribcage and she smiled.

"Clearly." Beca eyed Chloe up and down before erupting into laughter again.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Chloe huffed, her face scrunched up as she crossed her arms. Beca shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and they fell back into comfortable silence, watching a group of people play beer pong.

* * *

Somewhere along the night, they ditched the party and ended up in a dimly lit sidewalk, having a heated debate on the best ice cream flavor.

"No one likes strawberry cheesecake, Chloe." Beca stuck her tongue out at the redhead. She ducked her head and swiped her tongue against her ice cream cone. "Whereas, everyone likes rocky road."

"You've never even tried strawberry cheesecake!" Chloe protested, bouncing back a little on her heels. Beca laughs loudly, throwing her head back.

"That's because I don't have to, I have the best flavor in the world on my cone."

"You're insufferable." Chloe grumbled. "How can you be so quick to judge something you've never even tried?"

"I've experienced the best." Beca makes an exaggerated action of her licking her ice cream and Chloe scowled at her smug face. She softened at the cheeky grin Beca gave her and stepped closer to her.

"Are you not even going to try it?" Chloe frowned down at Beca. The brunette shut her eyes and shook her head, biting into her own cone. "You're such a stubborn intolerable—impossible—"

"Any more big words to throw my way?" Beca stood one hand on her hip, amused by Chloe's outburst. The brunette's stance faltered when Chloe stepped into her personal space, edging her closer to the street lamp, illuminating the desolate walkway.

Beca's lips parted as the redhead inched herself closer and closer, until their breaths were mingling and she could see every freckle on Chloe's cheeks. The specks of gold in Chloe's sapphire blue eyes distracted her until Chloe exhaled. Beca pulled herself out of her reverie and her breath hitched, Chloe's lips were hovering over her own. Their lips touched, barely, before Chloe pulled away, a tiny smile painted across her features. She stepped back, a laugh erupting from her lips as she watched Beca assess the situation. Beca stuck her tongue out and swiped at her lips, tasting the faint hint of strawberry.

Beca threw the remaining of her cone into the nearby bin and licked her lips again, clicking her tongue softly as she stepped closer to Chloe.

"How's strawberry cheesecake now, Beca?" Chloe winked at her, her eyes crinkling into a smile.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to double check." Beca surged forward on her tiptoes, pressing her lips back to Chloe's. The kiss was slow, unlike the first chaste kiss they shared. Beca smiled into the kiss as Chloe's fingers curled around the collar of her plaid shirt. As they pulled away, Chloe's eyebrow shot up, as if challenging Beca. The brunette hummed, biting down into her bottom lip and God, this girl was messing up Chloe's mind.

Beca stroked the pads of her fingers against the thin strands of hair curling at the back of Chloe's neck as she leant in again, pressing her lips against Chloe's. Chloe hummed into the kiss, her hands coming to rest on Beca's waist.

"You know," Beca breathed as they separated for air. "I'm starting to think strawberry cheesecake isn't all that bad."

"Yeah?" Chloe smirked, her fist pumping in the air animatedly. "I told you so."

"Shut up," Beca laughed, pulling the redhead down again by the lapels of her jacket. "Take me home."

* * *

"Hey Chloe?" Beca finished the last bit of her crunch wrap and crinkled the cellophane paper into a ball. The redhead looked up from her own taco and tilted her head, her tongue sticking out and swiping at a piece of falling cheese. Beca smiled, her heart soaring at the look on Chloe's face. "I'm really glad I met you." Beca tossed the balled up paper into the bin next to the kitchen island. A grin spread on Chloe's features as she struggled to quickly swallow her mouthful of food.

"Yeah?" She spoke, her mouth still half filled.

"Is that weird?" Beca asked, her fingers curling around her hair. Chloe shook her head, no.

"I think it's cute." Chloe laughed. She pushed herself off the stool and dumped her food wrapper into the bin before stalking over to Beca's stool. Beca pouted at her and Chloe could almost hear the /im not cute/ whine that Beca had produced many times since they first met two weeks ago. She gently raised her hand and pressed the pad of her thumb against Beca's lips, watching as the pout curled into a small smile.

"You know, I still don't know what you do." Chloe suddenly mused, her palms falling onto Beca's thighs. Beca cocked her head at the statement. "For a living?"

"I wait tables at the nearby cafe, I told you that before." Beca pushed a curl of Chloe's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah but, that can't be it right?" Chloe arched her eyebrows. Beca smiled and pushed herself off the stool, beckoning for Chloe to follow her. She booted up her laptop and settled on the couch with Chloe leaning over curiously. Passing her headphones to Chloe, she tapped the touchpad a few times and she watched Chloe's eyes widen.

"This is amazing!" Chloe shouted and Beca winced, a huge grin spreading across her cheeks. Chloe slid the headphones off her head and secured them around her neck. "Someone should pay you to produce music, Becs."

Beca blushed, tugging the headphones off Chloe's neck and stroking the shell of the headphone. "Nah, this is just—something I enjoy doing."

"Now that you've heard my track, when do I get to watch your movies, Miss Big Movie Star?" Beca closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. Chloe lowered her head as the edges of her lips tugged upwards.

"I'm not quite there yet." She laughed softly. "Someday maybe, I'll take you to see me on big screen." Chloe giggled and poked at Beca's stomach.

"Yeah?" Beca pushed herself off the sofa and dropped herself into Chloe's lap.

Yeah I mean, if I ever get the chance to star in something that big," Chloe licked her lips. "I hope I do, I've been waiting my whole life for tha—" Beca leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chloe's, her fingers curling around Chloe's dress.

The redhead hummed happily into Beca's mouth, her fingers pulling at the hem of Beca's tank top as she slowly lowered the brunette onto the couch.

* * *

It's been a month since their first date, since they officially started dating. They were both in Chloe's apartment, watching reruns of trashy reality shows on the television. Beca had her head resting in Chloe's lap as Chloe stroked her finger over the intricate tattoo residing on Beca's shoulder.

"My mom's going to hate you." Chloe mumbled, her finger swirling along with the twines and roses at Beca's shoulder. Beca looked up at Chloe and furrowed her eyebrows, flipping around onto her stomach and propping herself up with her elbows.

"I'm meeting your mom?" Beca asked, her fingers drumming against her cheeks. Chloe smiled and then licked her lips.

"No," she ran her fingers through Beca's locks. "Well not yet."

"Yet." Beca smiled and pulled herself up, wriggling herself into Chloe's lap. "Why would your mom hate me?" She raised an eyebrow at Chloe and the redhead sighed, falling back into the couch.

"She's just—" Chloe wracked her brain fro the right words, watching Beca's amused expression. "A little out of date?"

"Interesting way of putting it, Beale." Beca laughed, stroking gently at Chloe's jawline. "But you want me to meet her anyway." Beca smiled, resting her forehead against Chloe's.

Chloe hummed, her eyes fluttering shut. "Someday."

"You're just—something I've never felt before, you let me see things I've never been able to see and before this I just went out with men and women and none of them could compare to what you are and I—" Chloe paused and smiled. "And I'd never trade this for anything."

"Ditto." Beca clicked her tongue and Chloe pushed her shoulder jokingly.

Beca drew Chloe close again, pressing small kisses into her jawline. The redhead whined softly, an affectionate smile curling at her lips. Beca stood first, pulling Chloe up with her. She tugged Chloe's jacket off and trailed her fingers down the bare sun kissed skin that greeted her.

Chloe closed the distance first, attaching her lips onto Beca's. She pulled Beca's top off in one swift movement and her hands descended lower to unbuckle Beca's belt. She managed to get Beca's skinny jeans off her legs before she pushed herself away and hurriedly stepped out from her own. Beca yanked at Chloe's t-shirt, immediately attaching her mouth to Chloe's clavicle.

"God," Chloe gasped at the flick of Beca's tongue against the dip of her collarbone. "Were you ever in jail?"

"Was I supposed to?" Beca pulled back, tilting her head to the side.

"No, but I wouldn't care," Chloe threw her head back, allowing Beca the expanse of her neck. Her hands traveled behind Beca's back, unclasping her bra. "You could even be related to the mafia, or shave your head, I'd support you."

"That's sweet." Beca laughed into Chloe's ear, her lips hovering at the shell of her ear. "But I'm not related to the mafia, or shaving my head if that matters."

"You could have a pierced tongue or have a powerful connection to firearm collections," Chloe sucked in a breath as her fingers tangled in dark locks. "I'm swept off my feet." She pulled herself away from Beca and punctuated her sentence by dropping to her knees, pressing kisses to Beca's bare thighs. A quiet chuckle came from above as fingers thread through Chloe's hair.

Chloe stood back up and backed Beca towards the bed, falling down with her when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She positioned herself in between Beca's legs and internally swooned when Beca wrapped her thighs around her waist. Chloe allowed her lips to brush gently against Beca's own before she pulls away, earning a low grown from the girl beneath her. She peppered kisses down Beca's body, trailing her fingertips along the numerous tattoos that littered the pale expanse of skin.

Chloe raised her head and focused on Beca's dark eyes, a smirk spread across her lips and she nudged Beca's legs apart. Beca whined, lifting her hips off the bed as Chloe's fingers drew themselves along the hem of Beca's panties.

"God," Beca whispered, one hand clutching onto the white sheets and one hand tugging at Chloe's head. "_Chloe_."

Chloe grinned, pressing one last kiss against Beca's hipbone before giving in.

* * *

They woke up late the next morning, a tangled mess on the sheets almost mistaken as one being. Chloe pushed strands of Beca's hair away from her face and poked at her cheek, leaning down to press a kiss on her nose.

"Hey." The redhead whispered, her voice slightly hoarse. A low hum erupted from the girl wrapped around her body and she giggled, letting her fingers trace Beca's tattoos again. Beca pulled herself closer to Chloe, burying her head into the crook of Chloe's neck.

"It's noon." Chloe laughed, poking at Beca's arm. A muffled incoherent sound came as response, sending vibrations through Chloe's collarbone. Chloe could feel Beca's eyelashes fluttering against her neck a couple minutes later and she stopped her fingers, allowing her hand to rest on Beca's ribcage.

"The things you said last night." Beca propped herself up slightly and looked at Chloe, the way her hair curled, the way it almost glows in the faint sunlight streaming from the windows. Chloe pulled Beca back in again, resting Beca's head on her chest.

"I meant everything I said." Chloe reassured the brunette, combing her fingers through Beca's hair. A small contented noise bubbled from Beca's lips and she nuzzled closer to Chloe.

Beca shut her eyes again and she heard Chloe breathe deeply once, twice, before she whispered. "I could be in love with someone like you."


End file.
